<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taste of Honey by Red_Box</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998317">Taste of Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box'>Red_Box</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yes Minister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Gift Art, ID PRO QUO, Id Pro Quo 2021, M/M, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tasting much sweeter than wine)<br/>Sir Humphrey and Jim sharing their first kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Id Pro Quo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taste of Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineofstones/gifts">Shrineofstones</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>«Two people who should hate each other but don't having a sexual relationship on the downlow - Humphrey and Jim are both aware that they really should hate each other, but somehow end up fond of each other despite everything. They can’t help being drawn repeatedly to each other, and fucking again and again.»<br/>(inspired by prompts from the list: https://shrineofstones.dreamwidth.org/367.html#YesMinister)</p><p>Prompt fill 1/2 (continues in "London calling")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One late evening in the office...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continues here:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038772</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>